cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Harris Yulin
Harris Yulin (1937 - ) Film Deaths *''St. Ives'' (1976) [Carl Oller]: Shot in the chest by Jacqueline Bisset. *''Scarface (1983)'' [Mel Bernstein]: Shot in the chest with a silencer by Al Pacino, after Steven Bauer shoots Robert Loggia. (Thanks to Robert and Tal) *''The Believers (1987)'' [Robert Calder]: Stabbed with a sword by Martin Sheen as Harris is about to sacrifice Martin's son (Harley Cross). (Thanks to Gary) *''Fatal Beauty (1987)'' [Conrad Kroll]: Shot/Stabbed to death by Brad Dourif (after he jumps out of his hiding place) as Harris tries to kill Whoopi Goldberg. *''Bad Dreams (1988)'' [Dr. Berrisford]: Pushed off of a building by Jennifer Rubin while Harris is trying to shoot Bruce Abbott; he lands on a car below. (Thanks to Samantha) * Narrow Margin'' (1990) 'Watts A los Angeles mob boss in a trial for first degree murder. The ending of the movie is ambiguous. But it insinuates that the trial's verdict was guilty, and he's either sentenced to life in prison, or execution by the gas chamber. *Cutthroat Island (1995)'' ["Black" Harry Adams]: Mortally wounded by his brother (Frank Langella); he dies while talking to his daughter (Geena Davis) instructing her to scalp him for the map piece. *Cradle Will Rock (1999) [Chairman Martin Dies]: *The Treatment (2006)' [''Arnold Singer]: Died (off-screen) from a cardiac embolism; we learn of death afterwards when his son Chris Eigeman informs Famke Janssen. *''My Soul to Take (2010)'' [Dr. Blake]: Shot in the head by the possessed Raúl Esparza after Raúl grabs Frank Grillo's gun. *''The Place Beyond the Pines (2012)'' [Al Cross]: Dies of unspecified circumstances during the passage of time after becoming comatose; we only see his funeral. TV Deaths *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: Duet (1993)'' [Aamin Marittza]: Stabbed in the back by Tony Rizzoli while Nana Visitor looks on helplessly. (Thanks to Neil) *''The X-Files: Hollywood AD (2000)'' [Cardinal Augustine O'Fallon]: Commits suicide by hanging. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Never Leave Me (2002)'' [Quentin Travers]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of the Watchers Council, when Nathan Fillion blows up the building. (Thanks to Gary and Neil) *Nikita (2010 series) *''The Blacklist: Sir Crispin Crandall (No. 86) (2015) [''Sir Crispin Crandall]: Shot to death by James Spader in his private jet, then his body was put on a Cryogenic Chamber. *''Ozark: Outer Darkness (2018)'' [Buddy Dieker]: Dies in his sleep after dozing off while talking to Laura Linney in a car. Gallery Notable Connections *Mr. Gwen Welles (widowed) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1937 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by sword Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by coma Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in John Schlesinger Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Holland Movies Category:Pakistani actors and actresses Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Arab-American actors and actresses Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by cardiac embolism Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:24 cast members Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors playing villains who killed in plane or private plane in Air Force One scenario Category:Deaths in The Blacklist